Fires usually cause significant loss of life and property and appropriate fire fighting apparatuses are necessary to eradicate fires from the beginning. Different fire fighting apparatuses are required in different places. In the modern working and living environment, common fire extinguishing apparatuses can solve the problem of fire extinguishment effectively in relative narrow sites including transport vehicles, electronic devices, household appliances and kitchens etc. However, a fixed fire extinguishing apparatus with a relatively small volume is more appropriate in a relatively narrow and small space, e.g. a space of 3 to 15 cubic meters, including application places like a power distribution cabinet and a small unattended base station etc. Such a fixed fire extinguishing apparatus is generally provided with a cartridge in a housing 2, and an agent of the cartridge is ignited by an activation controller to burn to release a hot aerosol fire extinguishing gas, thus realizing fire extinguishment.
However, because of the limited fire extinguishing ability of a single cartridge, the problem of incomplete fire extinguishment at a dead angle of a protected space is usually caused during fire extinguishment. In addition, an existing fixed fire extinguishing apparatus fixes a cartridge by filling silica gel in a cavity between a housing and the cartridge to prevent the cartridge from oscillating in the housing, which will affect the fire extinguishing performance of an agent. In addition, the next process needs to be performed after standing the filled silica gel for 7 to 8 hours to be solidified. Thus, a large working site is required by the standing. Therefore, the method of fixing the cartridge by filling silica gel is extremely inconvenient, requires complex production techniques, occupies large production sites, and results in high production costs and low efficiency.